ModCompat/CorkScrew
Mod description CorkScrew is a mod for Q3A, focused around the Instagib game type (railgun only, one hit = one kill). You have only the railgun. Although the "Instantgib" option is available inside OpenArena, this mod has still various interesting aspects (check the server options screen). Some features: *If you want, you can set the game to make the slugs bounce on the walls (and you select how many times) *You can set an "invisibility game": all players are invisible (you can choose if they become visible when shooting) *You can easily change the fire-rate *You can set the grappling hook (offhand grapple) to be elastic ("CorkScrew mode") *A progress indicator shows the railgun's recharge *Railgun trace has a cool aspect *If you shoot someone in the head, you will decapitate him *"Valkyr" mode adds more colour to railgun trace... and to blood! Name is probably inspired by a fictional drug from Max Payne videogame. *You can enable "anti-camper" measures *You can enable "head hunter game" (you will have to collect heads to score). A single shot anywhere still kills a character, but does not change your score. If the shot hit that character's head, his/her head will appear "floating": you have to grab it to score a point. You can alternatively simply "gib" a dead corpse to make its head appearing floating (there is an option that enables or disables the "heads from gibbing corpses" feature, hence requiring real headshot kills to get heads). *You can view your stats on the right of the screen *You can perform "rail jumps": you can "rocket jump" using railgun (with the option "splash damage effects" enabled, corresponding to g_railgunExplosions "1" command.) *If you fall down in a deadly pit, you will immediately return in game without dying (you will not lose a frag) *"Random Skirmish" option brings you to a fight directly from the main menù The mod includes an html "readme" file. Presets The mod's directory contains a Windows batch file (CorkScrew.bat) that you can use to launch OpenArena and the mod automatically. But you will have to modify this file with a text editor (for example, notepad), first: you have to change quake3.exe to openarena.exe. There more batch files there (before using them, you need to fix CorkScrew.bat), that load specific settings for various modes (for example "Excessive" mode will allow slugs to bounce and a high fire-rate). Anyway, you can manually change the single settings inside the game (from the "server options" screen from menù), or load the configuration files (these batch files simply start the game instructing OpenArea to load this mod and to execute a particular configuration file) from the game, using \exec '' from command console. These "presets" are stored in some .cfg files in the mod's directory (for example, ''arcade.cfg), that you can view with a text editor. There are also batch files that automatically start the game as dedicated server (server only mode, you can't play locally, but you will have to connect from another computer or from another instance of the program). Note: CorkScrew_HeadHunt.bat does not work as expected (tested with OA 0.8.5), but you can workaround in a pair of ways. Please read Troubleshooting below in this page. Refer to that section also for infos about Accuracy Challenge mode. Installation Just copy it in your openarena directory or in ~/.openarena . You can use the "server options" menù to change various rules. If you want to start the game from Windows batch files included, you will have to edit CorkScrew.bat in order to use openarena.exe instead of quake3.exe. Compatibility chart Troubleshooting * CorkScrew_HeadHunt.bat (see also "Presets" section above) does not work properly (does not enable "headhunter" option). Its command line is CorkScrew.bat +exec default.cfg +set g_headHunt 1: it uses "default.cfg" configuration file and modifies the headhunt value. But it seems that the seta g_headHunt "0" present in default.cfg "wins" (tested with OpenArena 0.8.5. In Quake III Arena v1.32c, instead, it works as expected: the command line parameter overrides the one from the cfg file). To workaround, you can simply activate "headhunter" mode from the game itself (from the "server options" menù or with \g_headhunt 1), or you can make a copy of default.cfg (for example, naming it headhunt.cfg), modify it to enable the option and then modify the batch file in order to execute the new configuration file. Same for CorkScrew_HeadHunt_DEDICATED.bat. * Mod documentation does not specify the differences between "Accuracy Challenge" and "scoring by accuracy" (anyway mods feature list mentions "scoring by hits*accuracy", saying that people have to be accurate, or they will have a low score even if they have most frags). "Scoring by accuracy" option can be enabled from "server options" menù. The Accuracy Challenge option from main menù will seem to not work because it does not start the game: it tries to load map q3dm17 and does not find it. But it loads Accuracy Challenge settings: if you check \g_accuracychallenge variable in command console from main menù, it seems set at 0, but after you enter the game (for example from "skirmish" menù or from the \map command), you will find that \g_accuracychallenge is 1 (enabled). So, the problem seems only that it does not start automatically the map, but you can launch an accuracy challenge in various modes: ** Loading OpenArena, then starting CorkScrew (or using CorkScrew.bat under Windows), then click on Accuracy Challenge (note: writing \accuracychallenge in console seems to have the same effect). Then you can use simply "random skirmish" or \map command (for example, \map wrackdm17). ** Under Windows, starting the game from CorkScrew_Accuracy_Challenge.bat. Then load a map as you wish. ::"CorkScrew_Accuracy.bat" executes accuracy.cfg (like if you use \exec accuracy from console), so enables \g_scoring 1 ("scoring by accuracy", as you can change from "server options" menù); using "CorkScrew_Accuracy_Challenge.bat", instead, enables g_accuracychallenge 1, and tries to load a specific map (Q3DM17) with specific bots. With OpenArena, you can use a very similar map, WRACKDM17. Screenshots CorkScrew 01.jpg|Corkscrew's railgun trace and HUD. CorkScrew 02.jpg|Here it is configured to have slugs "bounce" several times and "Valkyr" mode is on. Download mirrors 1.0.0 * FilePlanet 1.1.1 * GameFront 1.2 * GameFront 1.3.0 * GameFront 2.1.3b * AusGamers 2.1.6 Latest official version * FilePlanet (corkscrew216.zip) * Mirrorservice.org (corkscrew216.zip) 2.1.6 Unlagged for OA and ioq3 Modified version designed for OpenArena 0.8.x, including Unlagged feature. Does not work with vanilla Q3A, but it seems to work with ioquake3 Q3A. * ZIP - Webarchive from Discord - CorkScrew216UL.zip, repackage made in 2019: a new zip file including a folder with the pk3, a description.txt and a readme file explaining what it is. So, if you have to share the mod, it might be more user friendly than just the pk3 file alone. The pk3 has not been modified. ** PK3 - Webarchive from Discord - CorkScrew_216ul_oa.pk3, the pk3 alone, to be manually placed in a mod folder -better if different than just "corkscrew" to avoid confusion and compatibilty problems: we would suggest "CorkScrew216UL"-. Using the .zip above might be more user friendly instead. * 2.1.6 UL2 at Q3EU.com (broken link, maybe filename was CorkScrew_216ul_oa.zip and it had to be renamed into .pk3) 2.1.6 Source code * http://filesbigbox.com/File/belhf09lo09pg# * http://www.vgfort.com/dsplus/m.php?p=corkscrew216_source.zip * https://gamebub.com/files/ef/corkscrew216_source.zip External links * The CorkScrew Mod v1.00 at PlanetQuake * The CorkScrew Mod v2.16 at PlanetQuake * The old CorkScrew official site at the Internet Archive (alternate one)